Taking the Reins
by Scuttlest
Summary: Since its founding, Macedon has seen the most gifted of Wyvern Riders. Now the nation's prince, a true prodigy, sees fit to place himself within their ranks. To do so, he must have one of the beasts acknowledge him as its master. FE11. Michalis-centric.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

A bald eagle perched on the branch of a Macedonian tree. It glanced across the landscape, looking for some manner of prey, a squirrel or a raccoon would suffice. Few eyes were more reliable then this creature's as it watched the grassy plains carefully, looking for the first sign of food. Upon sight, it would take flight, swooping down with lethal intent, snatch its prey with a grim accuracy, as it had down countless times before. It paid no mind to smaller birds chirping innocently at each other on nearby branches, and then it heard another, louder sound, a beating sound.

The bird was familiar with such a sound, and immediately took flight, all thoughts of food and sustenance gone from its mind. In Macedon, that sound was intricately linked to lethal danger for wild animals, and sometimes, even humans. When that sound came, there could be no other course of action but to depart the area. The eagle flew off, as did the smaller birds. The beating sound grew in volume, whatever was making the sound, it was getting closer.

The eagle easily outpaced the smaller birds, but the beating sound was growing louder still. It was impossible to tell if the eagle was in a panic, but in a moment, that question became moot.

A red Wyvern appeared from behind, catching the eagle in its powerful jaws. Slowly beatings its leathery wings, the Wyvern descended back to the ground, the eagle squirmed desperately, but it was held firmly in the Wyvern's teeth. Landing, it raised a powerful talon and tore a good chunk of the eagle's body off, the part it did not plan to eat. Raising its head skyward, the Wyvern chomped down the writhing bird in its mouth, its powerful teeth tearing through flesh and crushing bone, and then it swallowed the bits and pieces of its prey. The Wyvern made a sound, somewhat comparable to a cat's purring as it bowed its head to look at the ground, looking at pieces of the eagle left over. Its hunger had been sated for a time, and the wild animal seemed… satisfied. Raisings its wings, it lifted off of the ground. Flying slower then earlier with its full stomach, it returned to whatever cave it called its den, where it would sleep, for a time.

Michalis, the young prince of Macedon, watched the spectacle with unimpressed eyes. He had seen the sight many times while hunting with the Macedonian army. This was far from the first time he had seen a Wyvern gore a smaller creature and brutally feast on its still warm and living flesh. The first time he had seen it, he had not been unnerved and disturbed, as one might expect, rather, he marveled at the strength of the Wyvern. He had never been close enough to a wild Wyvern in a hunting trip for one to set its sight on him for a meal. Even if one did, it would have to get through the legion of Royal Macedonian huntsman that accompanied him on those excursions. The hunting had always been a way to hone Michalis' skill upon what older, more skilled individuals perceived as less dangerous prey.

The days of such coddling was over.

The prince of Macedon had chosen the path he wanted to walk. He saw fit to be a Wyvern Rider. It was a particular breed of warrior that was found in great numbers only in Macedon, the only land where Wyverns flew. To do so, it would be necessary to tame a Wyvern by himself, and _only_ by himself.

He was used to protection, even though he was already, at his young age, more capable then most, but not quite yet all, of Macedon's soldiers. Despite already being chillingly skilled, he still usually had an army of bodyguards ready to cut down an assailant in a matter of heartbeats. Now he was outside of the castle, outside of the place where everyone would tend to his every need. In a moment, he would even be temporarily parted from the soldiers and huntsmen oath-sworn to follow him. That suited him just fine. He was… sometimes exasperated, at servants and vassals trying to do everything for him. To him, it seemed almost as though his father, the good King, was trying to undermine the growth of he who would be the nation's next leader. Today he would be by himself, with no one to rely on save himself, in the task of getting a Wyvern to acknowledge him as its master.

It was a hot summer day, Michalis felt the heat, knowing that Spring or Autumn would have been more pleasant times to do this. Yet only in the heat of Summer did the wild Wyverns appear in large numbers, only in Summer would the creatures be active in the wild. In Spring and Autumn their activity slowed, and in Winter the cold-scaled beasts retreated to their dens, rarely seen out of them during the cold times.

The scaled creatures were a prideful lot. While it wouldn't be… unheard of, to break a Wyvern, on average it was more the Wyvern who chose its rider then the rider choosing the Wyvern. The creatures were prideful, they wanted to be shown respect, but at the same time, they would not be coddled. A rider of the creature would have to have a stern and forceful hand on the creature, but the rider must not become cruel. A Wyvern could easily turn on a master, even one that seemed to have complete control of the beast, control that might have seemed firm for decades. It was a balance of respect and sternness that a Wyvern Rider needed to have, and Michalis knew he was well capable of displaying such a balance.

For him, finding a Wyvern and taming it, without any aid, was a sort of Coming of Age ceremony, at the age of fourteen. Though, _officially_, it was not.

A regiment of Macedonian soldiers, headed by Orridyon, his bodyguard, escorted him to the field. Orridyon had been his bodyguard for as far back as the young prince could remember, and Michalis could see that Orridyon's brown hair was starting to turn grey. Despite the fact that the knight would have preferred to stay by Michalis in this trial, everything beyond Michalis would have to handle himself. He presumed that the others who had come believed he felt stressed or nervous. He felt calm, at peace, and he was filled with the certainty that he would tame a Wyvern easily.

"Michalis." Someone called him casually by his first name. The older of his two younger sisters, Minerva, had come with him. The girl, only twelve, had made the most ardent demand that she be allowed to see this. According to her, it was because she wanted to see a Wyvern be tamed first hand, but Michalis could see the unspoken concern for his safety. She was mad if she thought she could somehow dive in and save him from being mauled to death by a Wyvern if something went horribly wrong. If she tried such a thing, then Macedon would lose both a prince and a princess today.

Minerva took a deep breath. As a spectator who was supposed to be disallowed to do anything, Michalis knew full well that she wouldn't obey a rule like that if she believed that her brother was in true and lethal danger. "I won't waste my time trying to ask you to not do this. All I want you to know is that I don't want to have to tell Maria that you got your throat ripped out."

Michalis just shrugged as his thoughts briefly trailed away to his youngest sister, The six year old that was Maria. It was already clear that Maria would be no combatant like her siblings, striking to harm would simply never be in character for her. Michalis turned away, then looked over his shoulder. "If I die, be sure to give her a lock of my hair to remember me by."

He didn't look back at Minerva, he already knew the indignant face she was giving at the jest. Michalis began to walk, Orridyon was the only one who went with him.

"Wyverns are fierce creatures. Those who can train them in a single day… you can count on one hand the amount of people like that are produced every generation. A Wyvern Rider is nothing like a Pegasus Knight, showering their mount with attention and care. Choose carefully, perhaps there's a Wyvern out there that is too much even for a prodigy like yourself, prince."

Michalis smirked at the comment, then looked around him. Many Wyverns were present, a rainbow of greens, browns, and reds. He cared nothing for the color, he only wanted a Wyvern that could act as a… partner, for him. Each creature was undoubtedly fierce and intimidating, but not all would be befitting of a prince, and a future King.

Then his eyes settled on one creature. This one stood isolated from the others, resting by itself far away. Michalis quickly saw that this one didn't distance itself from the others, the other Wyverns were the ones giving this one a wide berth. Durable black scales covered this Wyvern's body, and talons that seemed sharper then knives dug into the ground as it laid down. Its wings had ash colored webbing, and a tail that seemed like it could have been an effective battering ram was lying still on the ground. Perhaps its most striking feature was its red eyes, which it was using to observe all around him, and then it noticed that it had the Macedonian prince's attention.

"Prince, not that one." Orridyon warned, grabbing Michalis by the shoulder, ready to pull him back. "No Wyvern is more violent and dangerous then a black Wyvern. One has never been tamed before, either with respect or attempts to crush its will. If you attempt that one, you-"

"I have found a Wyvern worthy of me, Orridyon. I will not settle for an inferior stock." He kept his eyes on the black Wyvern. "The noble steed shouldn't have to put up with eating a pig's meal."

Orridyon's face flushed with worry. "Prince Michalis, if you truly try to tame that creature, then…"

"Orridyon." Michalis said, his voice low, the warning apparent. "I have made my choice. If I cannot bring this creature to submit to being my mount, then I'm not worthy of the praises people shower me with."

A moment of inner deliberation, and Orridyon nodded. Releasing Michalis' shoulder, he turned away and moved back to safeguard Michalis' sister. He would protect her, despite nursing a certain, and growing, dislike for the girl.

"Is he serious?" Minerva's eyes widened at what Michalis was doing. The dangers of the black breed of Wyverns was known to anyone who had even the barest understanding of the lizards. "No, he can't-"

"It's his decision, princess." Orridyon told her, putting a hand on her shoulder to keep her from charging forward. "For good or for ill. We cannot interfere."

Minerva swiped the hand of her shoulder and took a single step forward. Michalis would never forgive her if she interfered, but…

"That… _idiot_." Minerva's entire body tensed, every muscle on edge. She seemed ready to break into a dash, but, for now, made no movement beyond simply breathing.

The black Wyvern narrowed its blood red eyes, seemingly devoid of pupil and iris. Raising itself onto its feet, it slowly lumbered over to Michalis, its tail swishing behind it as it moved. The other Wyverns in the area took notice of the black Wyvern's movement and all hastened to depart through the air, fearful of the black's potential wrath. The creature did not have the size of a Manakete, not even close, but its size was still imposing enough. It stretched its neck and put its face directly into Michalis', breathing its hot, muggy breath onto the prince's face, looking ready to snap the prince's face off to reveal the skull beneath. Its tail raised up and slammed into the ground. From the distance, Minerva almost lost her footing at the tremor the strike to the ground triggered.

In orthodox Wyvern taming, the aspiring rider would drop to a kneeling position as the creature approached, and would not rise until the Wyvern grunted approval. It was a sign of respect, something the creatures needed to have from their riders. Michalis did no such thing. A fact that seemed to be prideful idiocy on Michalis' part, but the creature did not move to slay this human, as another Wyvern might.

The Wyvern snorted, tilting its head, almost seeming to be studying Michalis. The creatures were smarter then most would give them credit for, this cunning lizard scanned for the slightest sign of weakness in this human. At first sight, there seemed to be no flaws in Michalis. Not the slightest hint of fear, despite the vulnerable position he was in. This human seemed unafraid even of an assured death upon the black Wyvern's talons.

The black head rose, and then it shrieked. Most Wyverns would release a deep roar, this Wyvern released a high-pitched shriek that could curdle blood and damage a person's ears. In the distance, Minerva's skin crawled at the sound, Michalis, right by the origin of the sound, just closed his eyes against the force of air that came from the Wyvern's mouth. Aside from that, he did not seem discomforted in any regard.

"Michalis, get away from it!" Minerva suddenly yelled, but her warning was lost under the Wyvern's shriek. As the sound died, Minerva felt numb with worry and trepidation. That Wyvern was not playing around, and what would happen if Michalis continued to toy with it was obvious. If he didn't wise up, Maria would be Minerva's only sibling.

The Wyvern looked at Michalis. It immediately bore his teeth, letting loose a snarl, seemingly tired of idle threats and looking ready to truly rip Michalis to pieces. Michalis fearlessly took a step forward, and the Wyvern… backed away, as if it had been intimidated and cowed.

The creature put itself in Michalis' face once more. This time it was not with threatening movement or an intimidating shriek or growl. Its head titled, and the fierce creature seemed to peacefully watch Michalis. Michalis waited for no further gesture from the creature, reaching a hand out and resting it on the Wyvern's snout. He rubbed his hand back and forth, like he was petting a household animal.

No protests came from the Wyvern. It had gauged Michalis thoroughly, and was impressed. Had it not been, it would have left this human as a stain on the ground. Its head tilted down, a sign of respect. Michalis pulled his hand back and turned around. The Wyvern followed him as he returned to Minerva, Orridyon, and the rest of the regiment.

"Are we done giving me heart attacks, Michalis?" Minerva asked, crossing her arms. Michalis expected a reaction like this, relief over his survival would only hit her later. She ignored, or simply was oblivious to, the fact that the Wyvern could very well kill her for belittling the one it had just now grown to respect. "How did you know that being so unflinching in the face of a black Wyvern would work?"

"I didn't know." Michalis answered. "I simply presumed that the Wyvern was more interested in a rider it would respect, rather then being shown respect by the rider. It was… a hunch."

Minerva's eyes widened. She opened her mouth, but was initially at a loss for words. It took several moments, but she managed to speak in a loud and indignant tone. "You… you risked death just to test a _hunch_?"

"One that was proven correct." Michalis reminded her. He shook his head, calmness did not come easily to Minerva. It never did. Her passionate outlook and forceful methods had a way of inspiring some. Though it seemed more of Macedon, both the military and the peasantry, subscribed to Michalis' calmer and more collected outlook on matters.

"The first taming of a black Wyvern in recorded history." Orridyon looked at the creature, a black Wyvern on the prince's leash seemed no less intimidating and threatening then one wild and free. Orridyon gulped, but felt a swelling of pride in his chest. "This knight stands proud to call himself your servant, prince Michalis."

Michalis smirked, but the twist of his lips disappeared quickly. He looked up, seeing the first signs of the sky about to be painted orange as the sun began to retreat from the sky above them. The taming had been a short process, but the trip to this area had been long indeed, they were approaching dusk. The way back would be long as well. "We have no further business here. It's time we returned to the castle."

* * *

Michalis seemed calm and indifferent, but he took a certain pride and amusement at the looks in the faces of his vassals. It had been night when they returned, the candlelight was the only light he or anyone could see with. The flickering flames made the black scaled body of his new Wyvern seem all the more intimidating. It was as though some bloodthirsty monster was stalking the halls of Castle Macedon. If only the torches offered enough light for Michalis to see the look of the servants who only saw blood red eyes looking at them from in the darkness. Michalis walked proudly, Orridyon at his side and the Wyvern behind him. Minerva had departed to her room when they returned. The black creature scanned the walls carefully, developing more then a little ire at these lavish settings. It grunted, the greatest expression of irritation it would give.

The prince of Macedon moved to the throne room. He opened the doors and entered, his Wyvern had some trouble, but it managed to squeeze through the doors. Michalis made a mental note that the doors would have to be made bigger to accommodate the Wyvern's wings. In the throne, he found his father, and Maria.

The Macedonian King turned to his son as he returned triumphant from taming a Wyvern. His eyes widened at just _what_ Michalis had tamed. Two decades past, before any of his children had been born, he had pondered taming a black Wyvern, but deemed the breed too dangerous and too volatile. Yet at the way Michalis stood, it almost seemed as though taming such a creature was a simple proposition.

"You're back!" Maria cried enthusiastically, running forward. Michalis was ready to stoop down to catch the girl, but then she stopped. Her eyes were fast on the black Wyvern. "Um… is that…"

Michalis turned to the Wyvern. Taking in a breath, he knew that there was one thing the Wyvern would have to understand before anything else. His hand fell on the creature's snout. "This girl is my youngest sister. You will not strike her, nor lash out at her, for _any_ reason. Is. That. Clear?" The Wyvern looked at its master, tilting its head into a nod.

"Maria." Michalis called, curling his pointer finger to encourage her to come near. The girl tentatively came forward, approaching the Wyvern. She placed an uncertain hand on the side of the Wyvern's head. The Wyvern turned its head to her and she flinched.

The Wyvern made a sound, a low rumble that seemed to sound like purring. It was encouragement, an attempt to tell the girl that it was harmless. Maria brought her other arm up, as she relaxed, feeling that it wouldn't attack her, she wrapping both of her hands around the creature's neck as though she was hugging it. The Wyvern gave no sign that it was discomforted as Maria held it like the stuffed toy a child would go to sleep with, her head resting on the creature's snout.

"Impressive, Michalis." The King approached. He did not speak of the fact that, in taming a black Wyvern, Michalis had completely outdone him. As he spoke to Michalis, he looked at how his youngest child could interact without need of fear with a creature so deadly. "It seems that now there is no question as to who I should name as heir."

Michalis stood with a somewhat bored expression. He did not well like his father's style of ruling. As a person, he was fair, as a ruler, there was something about him that Michalis had always disliked. Someday, Michalis may act on that dislike. He had always believed that Macedon deserved a greater place in the world then just wallowing in its own little corner, as his father was content to have it. It couldn't have been the place in the continent that Macedon's founder, legendary Iote, wanted it to have.

Turning his attention to Maria, she seemed to be quickly liking Michalis' Wyvern. The Wyvern submitted to the affection without complaint. It even nuzzled Maria softly.

"Aren't you just amazing?" Minerva said as she walked in, seemingly having rested enough in her room. Michalis didn't turn to her, forcing his sister to get in front of him before she continued. "You always set the bar too high for Maria and me to follow."

"I'm not asking either of you to emulate me." Michalis responded coolly. "Nothing's stopping you from following a path distinct from mine." He watched Minerva's face, seeing the traces of indignation. Michalis never wanted this, he didn't even know when it started, but Minerva insisted on having a sibling rivalry with him. "Before you get yourself killed, Minerva, let me warn you against trying to tame a black Wyvern yourself when the time comes for you to train a Wyvern. You're too passionate to remain calm, to have the calmness in the face of adversity the creature wants to see."

Minerva's head pulled back, and she almost responded with venom. She held her tongue at the last moment, responding with fierceness would only prove Michalis' point. "I'll find a Wyvern that compliments my path in life. Whether its of the black breed or not… we'll just see." She turned on her heel and walked away, Michalis smirked, wondering if Minerva really thought she had 'won' the exchange.

He turned his attention back to his Wyvern. Maria had let go of it, and the Wyvern was simply staring at the little princess. An expression of innocence and curiosity that seemed contradictory to the brutal nature of the black breed. Michalis took a step forward and tapped his foot until Maria and the Wyvern looked at him.

"It's time to go to the stables." Michalis said, speaking to his Wyvern. "You will wear the trappings befitting of the prince's winged steed."

"What? But, Michalis, I wanted-"

Michalis silenced Maria's protests with a simple look as he crossed his arms. "You're too young to stay up any later then this, Maria." Maria's eyes widened, Michalis sighed. "If you are well behaved for the rest of tonight, and well behaved tomorrow, I'll let you ride the Wyvern with me."

"…really?" The disappointment vanished and Maria's eyes twinkled with enthusiasm at the proposition. Michalis smiled as he nodded. He knew exactly what would placate his youngest sister.

"Yes. Now get ready for bed." Michalis said. The little girl left with a smile on her face. Michalis was no stranger to Maria's yearning for a chance to fly. As she left, he looked at the Wyvern. He wondered what it would look like once a helm had been crafted for its head and a saddle had been strapped to it.

Motioning with his head, Michalis left the room, the Wyvern followed him, moving through the uncomfortably small doors of the throne room. Michalis knew that much of the castle would have to be redesigned to accommodate the creature who, as the prince's own steed, would be in many more locals then just the stables. It would be following him all over the palace. It would never be able to stomach staying cooped up in the stable until called upon. Today, Michalis had found a creature that would serve as his partner for the rest of his life. One to aid him in all matters, and he would likely draw more strength from it, and rely on it more, then any other soldier in the Macedonian army.

* * *

Michalis watched the Wyvern take to sleep, armor placed upon it, armor on both the head and lighter armor on the chest. He had to be there to calm and placate the creature as the unfamiliar metal was fastened to it. Partially so the Wyvern would not injure itself trying to fight the procedure, but more to assure the craftsmen, all of which were quivering in fear of the black Wyvern.

The armor could not be too heavy, and end up encumbering the creature's movement, but the armor had to be of a certain strength. Most of a Wyvern's scales would make a mockery of all, save magic. The more sensitive parts, the unprotected underside, and the head that, while armored in scales, was sensitive to blunt trauma, had to be protected. While the wings were also sensitive, it was effectively impossible to armor those without heavily crippling the creature's movement. They were left untouched… perhaps someday someone would be able to craft weapons onto the wings without limiting the creature's movements.

The Wyvern's nose and tail were almost touching. Its eyes drifted shut, it was hard to believe that such a currently peaceful looking creature had such a violent nature. Training from upon the creature's back would begin in a few days. Nodding at this development, and believing that no Wyvern was more suitable for him then this Wyvern, he turned around and left the stable. It would adapt well to life inside the castle. It was a proud Wyvern.

It was the _prince's_ Wyvern. The first black Wyvern _ever_ tamed.

* * *

**I've always felt a greater need to characterize the Wyverns then the Pegasus. Both in terms of the personality of specific Wyverns, and Wyverns as an overall species in the FE franchise. I've also been wanting to write some scenes of Michalis being on good/better terms with the rest of his family.**

**Please review.**


End file.
